Classic
by bama02614
Summary: Serena, Nate, Blair, Chuck. Before boarding school, things were less complicated. Guest appearances by Georgina Sparks and Carter Brazen. What do the fab four do when they go out? Find out.


Serena van der Woodsen was drunk

Serena van der Woodsen was drunk. Actually drunk didn't even cover it, she was shit faced.

"Just one more shot B. One more little shoooott." Serena pouted as she nearly fell off her stool, it was only Nate's lacrosse toned arms that kept her from falling butt first onto Georgina Sparks mother's expensive tile floor.

Blair Waldorf was pissed. Very, very pissed. – How shocking, except not really.

"Watch it grace." Nate's breath felt like a cool breeze passing by Serena's ear and she began giggling.

A lot.

Nate Archibald was ass backwards in love with Serena – tell me that doesn't surprise you.

"Oh fuck. Who let Serena touch the Tequila. Didn't we all learn our lesson last weekend?"

Chuck Bass was in control – did you ever doubt it?

"Here baby, have some more." Georgina cooed as she passed the bottle to Serena and glared across the counter at Chuck and Blair.

Georgina Sparks never let anyone else run the show – it was her show God Damnit.

"Bring it down a notch." Carten called from his place on the couch.

Carter Brazen was stoned – we won't even touch this one.

"Just one more sip B, and then I'm done. I swear I'm done." Serena promised, now totally reclined against Nate's chest as she sucked down more Tequila than her skinny little body could possibly handle.

"We're not taking my car when she starts convulsing. She puked all over the seats last time." Chuck told them all matter of factly, before grabbing the pipe from Carter and taking a long soothing hit.

"I mean it." He announced looking right at Blair.

"Fuck off Chuck." Blair snapped beyond annoyed. Chuck was being a dick, Nate was moonlighting as Serena's personal pillow and Georgina Sparks was breathing the same air as her.

Her life sucked.

"I'd rather-" Chuck began, but the fierce look in Blair's eyes stopped him. "Whatever." He huffed like a petulant little child, and took another hit from the pipe. He'd be useless in no time at all.

"Haven't you had enough?" Nate looked Serena straight in the eyes – blue met blue.

Blair gagged.

"The bathroom's that way sweetie." Georgina shot her a shit eating grin and Blair had to restrain herself from starting a hair pulling contest.

No doubt she'd win – Blair Waldorf always won.

"Just one more sip Natie." Serena pleaded, all childlike innocence. Nate just kept looking at her – soul deep or something equally nauseating.

Serena set the bottle down.

Blair said a prayer of thanks.

Serena cuddled up to Nate.

Blair headed for the bathroom.

One hour, twenty three minutes later.

"We're leaving." Blair announced to the three people she actually cared about.

"Now." She demanded.

Serena jumped up from her place on Nate's lap and barreled into Blair's arms nearly throwing them both to the ground.

Damn, that girl was heavier than she thought.

Blair smirked – she was thinner.

"Not now S," Georgina grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her away from Blair. "Stay a while longer. The party's just getting started. Snow White can make her own way home." Georgina shot this at Blair and the girls began their usual end of the night pissing contest.

The winner is…

"Snow White?" Chuck popped up from his place on the couch beside Carter – had they gone through an entire dime bag?

Holy Shit – Charles Bass knew how to party.

"Lay back down sweetie, I'll explain it to you later." Georgina eye fucked Chuck until Blair yanked Serena back and stepped right in front of Chuck so Georgina could not longer see him.

Take that bitch.

"Serena's staying." Georgina announced and went to pull Serena back to her.

"Serena-" Nate called out and before Georgie knew what hit her, the wildest princess in the UES flitted over to her knight in shining armor, leaving two fuming queens behind her.

Didn't they know that was just the way she was?

"Let's take a bubble bath!" Serena squealed, the invitation open to the entire room. All three male heads in her near vicinity and a few others from across the room perked up. "Come on! It'll be fun!" She jumped up and clapped her hands.

How could you say no to that face?

"No Serena." Blair told her sternly.

"Yeah S, sounds awesome! Go get it started. I'm sure Nate'll help you." Georgina shooed them out of the room, Nate looking pleased but sending nervous looks in Blair's direction.

"Looks like everyone's staying," Georgie turned back to Blair. "But I'm sure you can find the door. Don't let me keep you." Georgie turned her back to walk away – definitely joining the bath tub rendezvous but Blair had other ideas.

You never walked away from Queen B – never.

"You conniving little crack whore." Blair grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Why don't you crawl back into the whole you came from. I'm sure all your white trash boyfriends miss you."

"Careful B, you're claws are showing." Georgie smirked, her evil eye liner glowing darker and darker as Blair glared back at her.

"I'll show you claws-" Too much alcohol and way too much Nate and Serena cuddling pushed Blair past the point of reason and she launched herself at one Georgina Sparks.

She might be upper class, but she could still get down and dirty when she needed to.

Chuck materialized out of no where, scooping Blair into his arms and carrying her backwards away from a very startled Georgina.

Didn't she know, you didn't mess with a Waldorf – especially not that one.

"Calm down Waldorf." Chuck whispered in her ear, and good sense came flooding back.

Had she really almost started a public brawl?

EWW.

"You can let go now Chuck." Blair bit and tried to wriggle out of his arms, which were still tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Keep doing that. I like it." Chuck's deep voice rumbled in her ear, and she cursed the goose bumps that appeared on her skin.

That bitch Georgina was freezing them now on top of everything else!

Sure Blair, that's it.

"If you don't let go of me right now I'm going to make it so you don't like anything ever again Chuck." She gritted through her teeth, and with a familiar chuckle he let her out of his arms.

Blair resituated her dress.

Short enough B?

Chuck watched her.

He always liked what he saw.

"Bubble bath?" Chuck met her right in the eyes – a challenge.

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf – it was a toss up.

Blair headed for the bathroom. Chuck followed Blair. Georgina watched amused.

UES fireworks were always the best.

Serena was in the tub, bubbles galore, her shiny gold dress clinging to her in some very interesting ways. Chuck and Nate took notice. Blair hated her for it. Serena didn't pay attention to any of them – she was making bubble castles.

Oh my S, maybe you should avoid the Tequila.

Chuck is always right.

But then, we knew that already.

"You let her?" Blair could feel her blood pressure rising.

Did Nate boast any brain cells at all?

"I didn't let her." Nate frowned at Blair. Why were his smiles always reserved for Serena?

Do you really want that answer B? – Didn't think so.

"Get in Blair! Get in! It's so fun." Serena giggled and grabbed for Nate's arm. Before Blair could do anything Nate was dumped into the tub.

What a perfect Golden pair.

"Serena!" Nate laughed.

He wasn't mad.

He never got mad at her.

"You look funny." Serena smiled at him – not a drunk smile, but a Serena smile.

Who could compete with that?

"This is…" Blair couldn't even speak.

"Oh fun. Party." Georgina appeared at the door, but before she could jump in and join the fun, Chuck shut the door in her pretty puckered face.

He never did like that bitch.

Blair turned to Chuck.

"Do something." She ordered.

"What do you suggest?" Chuck returned, barely disguising his amusement.

"Get her out." Blair fumed.

Classic. Oh, so classic.

"One bubble. Two bubble – Nate!" Serena began squealing again and Blair nearly stomped her feet.

What was so fucking funny?

"You're a mess." Nate's voice was all soft and filled with affection.

Chuck went into action to avoid disaster.

He handed a towel to Nate and lifted him out, shoving him towards his girlfriend, before jerking Serena out as well. She fell willingly into his arms and began grabbing for his hair.

Why did she always mess with the hair?

"You need a haircut Chuckles." She patted his cheek sweetly and laughed.

He hated that damn nickname.

Careful S, you don't want to drown in Georgina Spark's bath tub.

"Lets go." Chuck shoved Serena over to the sink and began splashing cold water in her face. She sputtered. He splashed more.

"No more! No more!" Serena begged and ducked under Chuck's arm to head for Blair, who would still not even look at a pathetic puppy dog looking Nate.

"What was I supposed to do?" Nate asked helplessly.

Buy a clue Romeo.

"Blair bear!" Serena hugged Blair tight, refusing to loosen her grip when Chuck tried to pull her away. "Make him stop." Serena whined, and Blair shoved Chuck away and took the towel from him.

"Come here." Blair sighed.

Would this ever end?

Blair wrapped the towel around Serena, and pushed the hair back from her still dripping face. She was a beautiful fairie, untouchable and undeniable. Blair hated her. But she loved her more.

"Let's go home." Blair looped her arm through Serena's and opened the door to go out, Nate and Chuck trailing closely behind them.

"Jesus you're dripping Nathanial." Chuck complained.

"Shut up Chuck." Nate returned, tired – no more magic for him tonight. The queen was pissed and the princess had forgotten he existed again.

He'll never learn.

They passed through the hallway where a crackhead friend of Georgina's was shooting up. Blair huffed scandalized by it all. Serena stared. Chuck and Nate kept trooping on behind them.

Those boys, they'll never catch up.

The living room was mostly deserted except for Georgina and Carter going at it on the couch. Serena opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and simply laid her head on Blair's shoulder.

"Double bag it." Chuck called back to Carter as he grabbed his jacket and scooped up Blair and Serena's purses.

"Who's place are we going to?" Blair looked back at the boys, and then down at a sniffling Serena.

"Mom's therapist is staying over." Serena answered first.

"Renovating." Chuck was next.

"Daddy has friends in for the weekend." Blair piped in and they all looked at Nate.

"Sure. But you can't leave your shit there this time." Nate looked right at Chuck. "My maid found it and showed my mom. I can't sit through another safe sex talk." Nate grimaced and walked up to stand beside Serena, lending her his arm so she didn't take both her and Blair down.

Chuck came up on Blair's side and she shot him a suspicious look. "What did you leave there?"

Chuck just smiled.

He was Chuck Bass.

Didn't that just say it all.


End file.
